


x欲太强了怎么办

by Lanyue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyue/pseuds/Lanyue





	x欲太强了怎么办

兴兴感觉自己那方面的欲望好像太强了，每次看见自己的小男票都会被撩的不行，脑子里面总是会抑制不住的出现‘那种场景’。

是我单身太久了嘛？

兴兴纠结的想着，感觉自己怎么这样呢，才交到的学弟男朋友灿灿，就像是一个小太阳，笑起来又阳光又帅气，就好像是天底下最漂亮闪耀的光芒都汇聚在他身上似的，一颗灿烂热烈的果实。

灿灿的身材太好了。

兴兴看着自己身上白花花软绵绵的肉，再看看一旁一口气举铁十来下如同喝水般简单的灿灿。汗水顺着他壮实的肌理一直滑落到腰肌没在被运动裤遮住的地方，他的肌肉鼓鼓囊囊的，浓烈性感的男性荷尔蒙疯狂的朝着兴兴叫嚣。

但是灿灿的脸上却是粉粉的，是刚运动完健康的红润，可爱极了。

兴兴再次陷入了甜蜜的纠结，灿灿身材好的勾人犯罪，但是那张好看的脸，尤其是那比女孩子还要明媚清澈的桃花眼，总是会让兴兴觉得对灿灿这种纯洁的小学弟产生欲望实在是太罪无可恕了。

“兴兴，我锻炼好啦，你快来摸摸我的肌肉，是不是手感很好！”

兴兴看着灿灿看着自己水汪汪的大眼睛，再一次否认了自己心里的那点想法。灿灿这孩子，总是顶着那样纯洁无匹的眼神说出这种引人犯罪的话，实在是太令人难过了。

“灿灿，还是算了吧。。”

兴兴的脸红了一片，但是灿灿却不放过他，硬拽着他的手在自己的身上上下摸了一个遍，非要弄的兴兴快和蒸熟的糯米糕一样才算完。

“啊，这样的生活什么时候才能结束啊！”

兴兴真的纠结，一个人点了一杯长岛冰茶难过的想着。自己是真的喜欢灿灿，但是每次看见灿灿那种纯洁的发光的眼神，兴兴都会觉得自己真是个禽兽，居然把这样一个纯洁的小学弟掰弯了，现在自己还开始总是想那种事情。

“呜呜呜，灿灿，分手。。。”

灿灿怒气冲冲的赶到酒吧的时候，兴兴早就喝晕了，从来没去过酒吧的兴兴像每个新手一样点了长岛冰茶这种‘失身酒’。现在的兴兴浑身上下都泛着暧昧漂亮的粉红，一双兔子眼泛着止不住的水亮。一旁蠢蠢欲动的人都快要忍不住了，恨不得马上把他带回家。

灿灿快给气死了。自己好不容易拐到了肖想已久的兔子学长兴兴，但是兴兴那么羞涩胆小，每次自己稍微靠近他一下他都会像含羞草一样躲起来。没办法，灿灿只好退而求其次，每天拉着兴兴去健身房各种明示暗示，但是兴兴就好像完全不开窍一样，根本就不接招，弄的灿灿暗恨不已。

“想分手，你做梦！”

灿灿怒火中烧，再也不想披着兴兴最喜欢的那副天真大狗狗的样子，把自己真正的狼性的一面彻底放了出来。

兴兴晕晕乎乎的，脑子都被酒精给轰炸了个干净，但是却感觉有个人狠狠的抵着自己在床上亲，那人亲的太凶了，弄的兴兴根本合不上嘴巴，亮晶晶的口水顺着嘴角一直淌到脖颈儿。

“不要。。”

兴兴四肢没力气，能做出的挣扎也只是无力的推拒了几下狠狠的压着自己的那个人，然后被那人一把抓紧手腕子按死在柔软的床垫上。

“看着我，现在在干你的人是谁？”

灿灿坚实有力的大臂一把抱起像娃娃一样被自己各种摆布的兴兴。灿灿从身后抱着兴兴的腿弯，用背后式抵着他不停的进入顶弄。灿灿草干的动作不停，一路抱着兴兴走到落地窗前，让眼泪流了一脸的兴兴好好看着他们两个的样子。

“灿灿，是灿灿。。。啊！呜呜。。”

兴兴全身通红，感觉身上每个地方都痛，灿灿的力气太大了，身型也比自己大太多，兴兴承受着，又哭又喘，软绵绵的求饶声无意识的从嘴里面跑出来，却又迎来更加激烈的狂风暴雨。

 

兴兴和灿灿当然没有分手了。

兴兴再一次凌晨5，6点还睡的迷迷糊糊的时候，被灿灿抱着操醒。兴兴一边哀喘一边毫无反抗之力的被摆弄着。

年下运动员男票性能力太强了，自己快被搞得肾虚了怎么办？


End file.
